See Through My Eyes
by Acinorev17
Summary: Do you remember the second book where Ty and Gemma make friends with some Surfs? What if they play a major role in helping their new friends and trading partners, as well as meeting the Seablite gang?


**A/N Ok so here's another story. I don't own nothing but my OC's and the plot, the rest belongs to the genius of Kat Falls.**

* * *

Plover shaded her eyes from the sharp sun as she looked towards the horizon. She sighed after a little while and lowered her hand.

"No sight of them?" Plover turned around to where her best friend and sister sat on an old wooden box.

"No" Plover huffed and fell down on the place between Tern and Eider. The younger sister's head fell down immediately onto her shoulder in a depressed matter.

"Eider, please, sit on your own." Plover grumbled and pushed at the younger, causing her to whine displeased. Tern hid a smile at the sight. She knew that Plover was going to let Eider keep her head were it was in the end. Plover glared at her.

"What are you smiling about?" she growled and pulled at her friends long, golden locks. Tern just laughed and pushed at her best friend playfully. Suddenly, Eider spotted a large object in the distant.

"There!" she shouted at her companions, while pointing. Both the older girls immediately looked in the direction she pointed at. The silhouette could, for someone not familiar with the ways out here at sea, seem to be a medium sized island that had appeared at the horizon. The girls sitting together knew, however, that this wasn't the case. For one, there wasn't any islands around here, and secondly, they weren't moving anywhere say for a small gliding motions around their own axel as they lay anchored about a mile outside Rip Tide's coast. What they did see was a floating city, similar to the one they self were. Eider had hopped up from her place and was at the railing in no time, her eyes shaded with one hand. She gave out a happy shriek as she recognized just this particular city.

"It is Nomad! She's coming in!" There was a clear hint of relief in the girl's voice as she lowered her hand, a clear, bright smile adoring her face. Plover watched her sister stand in the sun, her brown hair, one or two shades lighter than her own flowing in the wind, without being held back in a ponytail or smeared with colored clay. Her eyes sparkled in laughter, the same as her sisters, but yet different. Where Eider's were happy and mischievous on good days, Plover's had adapted a weary look for most of the time. Looking after her sister since she was thirteen had made her weary of the dangers of the sea and tried to take care of and guard her younger sister all the time. The coloration was the same though, an olive green mixed with chocolate brown spots, the eyes and their long, straight brown hair clued people in on that they were siblings, though Plover was more than a head taller, more developed and muscular, and had longer and darker hair. Till that came how different they were personality wise, Eider was charming and outgoing normally, while Plover was guarded and responsible. Eider liked to have her hair out or in a ponytail, Plover very rarely let hers out of its stiff knot in the back of her neck. Plover suddenly woke from her thinking of a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with Tern. They were roughly the same age, Plover was just a couple of months older. Tern was a classic beauty, with long, curly, golden hair, and big, sky blue eyes, that held compassion and friendship. Orphaned just as the sisters, the two had formed a strong bond that they both knew would hold forever.

"Eider went down to report that Nomad is coming." Tern said with a nod towards the shape that was getting bigger and clearer by the minute.

"Do you want to go down and get ready?" Plover cast a glance at the approaching city and nodded approvingly. She bent down and retrieved Tern's left leg. The younger girl smiled in gratitude and fastened the prostate at her leg that ended about half a foot below her knee. Plover could not suppress a shiver at the sight the big croc had created about a year and a half ago in one of the competitions. She had won and slain the croc, granting their city a big deal of meat and skin worth a fortune from the big male, but it had been at a great prize. Her lower leg was beyond saving, and she was lucky that Hadal, the old chief of Drift, had been cunning enough in medical science that he could amputate her leg safely. Plover had convinced the people to let Tern get a prostate paid from the prize, which had been granted. Plover herself had slain many crocs herself, but never such a wild beast as Tern had.

* * *

**AN/ Ok so here's the first short chapter of this story, I hope you'll enjoy it!**


End file.
